Mechanical Hearts
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: The ribbon was just a lame present he had given her after he accidentally skipped their two month anniversary. Sakura had forgiven him. She couldn't stay angry with him very long,he was just so cute! Sakura walked into the kitchen and there stood Gaara.AU
1. Sand Man's Love

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- Guess what! I like-no love!-SakuGaar pairings! This story...yeah. No idea how I came up with it, but I just did! Note: This is set up in modern day and Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke and everyone(that's a kid) is around the age of seventeen or eighteen.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter One: Sand Man's Love

"Sakura, wake up. Sakura," a deep voice whispered to her.

Sakura woke up and looked around. She stared up at her red-haired boyfriend who was looking down upon her. She smiled and yawned. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Get up," he stated.

"What does it look like I'm doing Gaara?" Sakura asked mockingly.

Gaara stood up and walked out of the room. He closed the door and left Sakura there. She rolled out of bed and went to the dresser. She changed into her work uniform, a red pollo and tan pants. She slipped her normal white tennis shoes on and walked out into the hall. She pulled her silky, pink hair back as she walked down the hall and tied it up with a black and red ribbon that had her name sewn into it, Gaara had given her.

The ribbon was just a lame present he had given her after he _accidentally_ skipped their two month anniversary. Sakura had forgiven him. She couldn't stay angry with him very long, he was just so cute! Sakura walked into the kitchen and there stood Gaara. He always came over early in the morning to make sure she got off to work; she was a cashier at the market down the street and he was a mechanic. Sakura smiled and Gaara handed her a plate.

As usual he was in a bad mood. He always in a bad mood in the morning and sometimes it gradualitly got better, only sometimes. He sat down at the table and shoved a biscut into his mouth. Sakura giggled. She wasn't very hungry today, so she sat the plate down on the counter beside the stove.

"You've got to eat something, Sakura," Gaara explained without glancing up at her.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura replied. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the counter. She sighed and looked over to Gaara, he had his face in the paper again. What did he find so interesting about it?

"You said the same thing yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that," Gaara stated without any care in his voice, but she knew he cared...he careed DEEPLY. He pushed back his hair and stood up. "Let's go or both of us will be late."

Sakura smiled and grabbed her bag. She then walked out the door and into the apartment loby. Gaara followed her and locked the door behind him. They walked out into the parking lot and the sun beamed down into their eyes.

"Can I-"

"No, we're taking _my_ car so _I'm_ driving," he interupted.

Gaara unlocked his red convert and opened the passenger door. Sakura paused then walked over to the car and slid into the seat. Gaara handed the keys to Sakura so she could turn the car on and closed the door and rolled his eyes he walked over to the driver's side and pulled on the handle. Locked?

"Sakura, unlock the door," Gaara growled. Sakura shook her head. "Sakura, I don't have time for this!!!"

Sakura jumped, she got scared when Gaara shouted like that. She quickly reached over and unlocked the door. Without a word Gaara got in.

He shifted the gears into reverse and tunred around. He pulled the car out then shifted into drive. He pulled out into the street and headed for Sakura's work.

It was quiet among the car and Sakura was staring out the window, twirling a loose strand of hair that hung in her face. Gaara was tense and his hands clutched the steering wheel. He glanced over to Sakura and sighed. Sakura didn't acknowledge him. She hummed something under her breath but Gaara couldn't make it out.

"Sakura," Gaara whsipered, his vision was kept on the road.

"I don't want to hear it," Sakura mumbled, she made sure not to looked at him. She put her elboy on the car door and rested her cheek on her fist.

"Sakura, please. I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Gaara!" Sakura shouted, her voice boomed through the car. "Just pull over and let me out. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"No," Gaara kept his eyes on the road and he narrowed them. Idea spark.

"Gaara! I'm not asking, let me out of the car!"

"Not gonna happen, Sakura." He was staying calm, keeping his 'I don't care' attitude.

"Gaara!"

"Okay, here. You want out?" Gaara turned to her and smirked. He unlocked the doors and returned to the steering wheel. "Then you've got to jump."

Sakura stared at him in terror. She'd show him. "Fine."

"Good. So you're staying in the car?"

"Nope." Sakura zipped up her bag and undid her seat belt. She threw the bag over her shoulder and opened the door. "Bye, Gaara. I'll see you back at the apartment later."

"Sakura!" Gaara reached over the seat and pulled her back into the car. The car swerved and other cars around hongkd at him. The door slammed shut and Sakura sat there breathing heavily. "Are you crazy. Sakura?! You could've killed yourself! The damn thing's going at least 60 miles!!!"

Sakura didn't reply, she just sat there. She held back her fearful tears, she didn't want Gaara to see her cry. She tucked the loose strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear. Gaara was fuming and if he started talking to Sakura he'd go into rage and may hit her. That's what happened the last time.

Sakura loved Gaara, but she was deadly afraid of him when he was angered. It was yesterday when they fought, Sakura didn't want to go to work today because she felt ill the night before. Gaara told her she had to go. They went back and forth, just fighting. Then Gaara backslapped her and she flew across the room into the couch.

She never wanted to fight with him. For one she was now afraid that he'd hit her and two it just didn't feel right to fight with him. She sunk down into her seat and didn't deal with the seat belt.

Gaara pulled into the market's parking lot. Gaara parked the car and sighed. He turned to Sakura who was getting her stuff ready to go and get out.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Gaara asked and he turned all his attention to her.

Sakura didn't reply for moment as she got out of the car. "Sorry, I'm going to be late," she stated as she slammed the door shut and walked away.

"Damn it!" Gaara punched the steering wheel with his hand.

Sakura walked up to the front door then turned back to see if Gaara was still there. No, she turned just in time to see him turn out of the lot. He pulled out and took a left.

"Gaara's work isn't to the left...maybe he's turning around," Sakura thought out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the back lounge it was for employees only. She sat her bag on the ground and unlocked her locker; it was the last on on the right, top shelf. She angrily shoved her bag into the locker and snatch her nametag from its place on the counter. She stuck it through her shirt and put it on. She kicked her locker shut and sighed.

"Boyfriend problems...again?"

Sakura jumped and whipped around. "Ino, you scared me," Sakura explained. She pressed her hand over her heart which was beating rapidly.

"Sorry, Sakura," Ino replied. She walked in and collasped on the couch, they had twenty minutes before their shift started. "Boy issues again, Sakura?"

"Eh? Yeah. You can tell, can't you?" Sakura asked.

"Only a lot!" Ino chuckled.

Sakura sighed, she jumped onto the counter and rested her head against a cabnit behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed(yes again).

"Don't worry, Sakura," Ino played with a ring on her finger, "It'll be okay."

Sakura noticed the ring. "A ring from Mr. Wonderful?"

She hadn't realized she was playing with it. "Uhh, yeah."

"So, you really think everything will be alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, you see Gaara, what? Every morning?" Ino paused, her voice then shook. "I hardly ever see Mr. Wonderful, he's always running around with that gang of his."

"Ino, I don't know what you see in him. He's so...so...how do I say it?"

"Wonderful! Perfect! Dreaming!"

"Disgusting? Rude? Abnoxious? A drunk and a druggie?"

"Sakura!"

"It's the truth!" Sakura squealed. She let out a giggle and Ino rolled her eyes.

She hoped down from the counter and made sure her shoes were tied. She smiled and signaled Ino to follow. Ino hoasted herself up and followed. They both exited the lounge and went to the front desk to check in so they could get to work.

**PoD- I 3 SakuraGaara pairings! What ya think? Did I make Gaara too : ) or too ) : **

**Just need to know what I need to work on.**


	2. The Moment

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- Hey ya'll!**

**Disclaimer- No own Naruto!**

Chapter Two: The Moment

"Bye, Ino!" Sakura called as she ran out the back door.

"Be careful Sakura!" Ino called with hands cupped around her mouth.

Sakura carried a small bag of cookies in her hand as she ran down the street. She breathed heavily as she raced against the traffic. She had a huge smile on her face and she was heading for Gaara. She ignored the cars that sped by and jumped into the road.

"Aahhh!"

"Watch where you're going!" a man called as he swerved around Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted back.

She ran across the street and stopped herself against a telephone pole. She took a deep breath and let her heart calm down, then she took off again. She ran like an animal; speeding past everyone and everything. the only thing on her mind was him.

She came across the mechanic shop and she slowed down to a steady pace. She smiled and went to the back. She held onto the bag tightly and slipped in through the back. She turned and found herself in front of Gaara's boss.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, hello Baki...sir. I just came by to see -"

"He's not here," Baki interupted.

Sakura's heart jumped. Baki turned back to the car he had been working on and Sakura looked around slowly. "What?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yea. Gaara left about two hours ago," Baki added.

Sakura's heart sank. She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir." She turned and left out the door which she had came.

She slowly sauntered down the street toward her apartment. Then an idea struck her. Instead of going left toward her place she kept on. Maybe Gaara was home.

She walked down teh street and turned down into Gaara's neighborhood. She raced down the strrets and finally came to Gaara's door. She knocked happily and she was disappointed once more.

"So, the pizza's 21.85, right?" a boy in a black hoodie asked.

"Kankuro..?"

He looked up from his wallet and scanned Sakura. He sighed and leaned against the doorway, just like Gaara usually did. Sakura kinda blushed thinking about Gaara. Kankuro raised a brow and continued his stare on Sakura.

"Sakura...waht are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, I thought Gaara -"

"kankuro! Is that the pizza?" a girl's voice called from the house.

"No, Temari. It's just Sakura!" Kankuro turned his head back and called to her.

Sakura jumped as she heard a body fall onto the floor within the house. The next thing she knew Temari popped up behind Kankuro smiling. She jumped down from her place and stood beside her younger brother.

"Hi, Sakura! What brings you here?" Temari asked.

"I was just looking for Gaara," Sakura replied.

"Sorry, kiddo. he's not here," Kankuro stated.

his attention was stolen from her and to the bushy browed, bowl cut haired pizza delivery. Kankuro pushed pass Sakura and exchanged a few words with the kid. He handed over the twenty dollars and snatched the pizza. He began to take a slice right there.

Sakura turned away and began to get away from the door. Temari smiled and grabbed her hand. "Here, I'll tell you where you may be able to find my little bro." Sakura smiled and temari whispered something in her ear. She smiled again and Temari nodded. "See ya."

* * *

Sakura slowlt paced herself as she walked down the strret. She stopped at the bridge and looked for him. No where. She sighed and glanced to the bay where the boats were gracefully gliding across the water as she noticed a boy. A red haired boy with a dreamy look on his face. She leaned against the rail and smiled. 

"Gaara.." she whispered under her breath.

She gripped her bag of cookies and head toward him. She began down the steep hillside and tripped. She went sliding down the hill, laughing and screaming. Without looking Gaara grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her up beside him. He kept a blank, dreamy stare on his face as his eyes watched the boats and ships roll across the water and glide pass them.

"Gaara, I-"

"You're a giant klutz. You know that, right?" Gaara asked without turning to her.

"Yea...I brought your cookies," Sakura whispered.

She sat the bag in his lap and waited for him to make a response. He just sat there for a moment then looked inside. She cocked a smile and took one out. He snapped it in half and handed her a piece. Sakura sat there silently as Gaara leaned back against the bay and his eyes stared up at the stars that began to shine in the heavens.

Sakura lay beside him and rested her head upon his chest. She stared at the sparkling stars and the reflections in the water below. She closed her eyes and curled up beside Gaara with her head still across his chest.

"Gaara, I -"

"Sakura, shuddup. Don't ruin the moment," Gaara whispered.

He took his jacket out from under his head and spread it across Sakura and wrapped one arm around him. He gently rubbed her shoulder and she smiled in side and blushed a great deal.

Hours passed and Gaara glanced at his watch. 2:43 a.m. He sat up and Sakura slowly slid from his pocession. She lay quietly on the soft ground as her eyes continued to be closed. Gaara glanced at her and smiled inside.

He pushed the hair out of her face and got to his knees. He took the cookies and put the bag in his outh and scopped Sakura up. He slowly stood up and began up the slope.

"Can't believe I've gotta carry her," he mumbled through clenched teeth.


	3. Surprise

**Mechanial Hearts**

**PoD- Hi, guys! I think you're really going to like - scratch that - love this chapter. I was getting so into it toward the end...I had goose bumps! Enjoy and please review with a guess of what happens.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Three: Surprise

_"Sakura. Sakura, are you okay?" a voice whispered; it was soothing but there was fear and concern wrapped around the smooth words._

_Sakura opened her eyes to find Gaara, her beloved, staring back into her emerald eyes. His aquamarine eyes were filled with a hidden fear. She smiled but he didn't return it. She leaned up on her elboys and that's when the pain struck. A stabbing pain serged through her body. Starting at her heart and reaching ever nook and cranny in her core. She winced at the burning pain and gripped her chest._

_She lifted her head and her eyes scanned her environment, past Gaara and past the vase of flowers, she then realized she was in a hospital. Pure white walls enclosed her into a small room with Gaara and no door to allow them to escape together. She glanced down at the hospital bed which she lay and she gasped. he eyes widened and her jaw hung in fear. Her body lay among a puddle, a mixture of tears, sweat and blood that had dripped from her body. Her heart stopped and she glanced up at Gaara._

_"G-Gaara, what's going on?" she managed to asked; her mouth was dry and she was having trouble finding the right words to express._

_"Sakura, it's going to be okay. I promise," Gaara whispered. He took her delicate hand and wrapped his fingers with her. "I promise you that!"_

_"Gaara..? What are you talking about!" she asked; her voice echoes and bounced against the was of ivory._

_"The doctors don't think you're going to make it through the night, but I don't believe them. I don't believe a single word of their shit. I just wante...to say I lo..."_

_"Gaara! Wait, no! Come back!" Sakura screamed. She shifted to her knees and reached for Gaara's solemn face. "Gaara, no!!!"_

_Gaara's body dissolved away and sunk into the floor. The room went black and she stared into dark abyss. Everything began to melt away and then the floor collapsed and she fell into the dark chaotic shadows. She screamed as she fell into darkness. Heart racing and head spinning she landed in a huge ocean._

_The water wrapped around her and she clapsed her hands over her mouth to keep the water out, but she slowly lost her breath as she sunk deeper into the hollow ocean. She continued to fall until she busted through the, what seemed like the bottum of the ocean, and she lay on a beach._

_the ocean's waves washed up upon the shore and soaked her feet. She leaned up and rose to her feet. Where was she? She looked toward an island that appeared out of nowhere, just floating in the distance and saw someone...with red hair! _

her heart jumped and she ran into the water. but she could only go so far. When she tried to go anywhere farther than knee-high she was knocked back by an invisible force. Sakura collasped to her knees and the water came up around her. She was pulled back into the ocean. She didn't even try to hold her breath as she sank.

_"Gaara..."_

_

* * *

_

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed. 

She shot up from her pillow. Her heart was racing and she was panting. She pressed her hand against her chest and fell back on her bed. She rolled over onto her side and gazed out the window. She pulled an extra pillow against her chest and rubbed her face into it.

"Knock knock...you alright?" Gaara asked. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the banester. "Hey!"

he walked in and sat on the bed. Sakura didn't budge. he grabbed her shoulder and pulled on her. As much as she tried she couldn't stop him from rolling her onto her back. He rested his forehead against hers and smirked.

"What's...wrong?" Gaara growled playfully.

"Yea...fine," Sakura mumbled in returned.

Gaara wasn't fooled. "Sakura..." he growled.

"No, Gaara, really. I'm fine. I just had a crazy dream. That's all! Promise," Sakura replied. She sat up, pushing him away and pasted a moch smile on her face.

He raised an "imaginary" brow and smirk. "Kay." He rose from her side and sauntered out down the hall. Sakura sighed.

She rolled out of bed and waltzed slowly across the floor. She drifted into the fresser and slammed her elboy into its corner. She grunted and opened the first one. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans.

She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She showered quickly then changed. She now wore a blue silk tank top that rested above her knees with a black leather belt over lapping it and black khakis. Sakura smiled to herself and began to hum a tune. _Angels _by _Within _Temptations.

Today she was free. She had the whole day off...too bad Gaara didn't. She cried inside but smiled again and began toward the kitchen.

As she went she slipped her ribbon out of her pocket and stared at it with a smile. She decided to use it differently today, thus she tied it around her neck to wear it as a choker. She giggled as an image of her beloved's face ran through her mind.

"Gaara, I - Gaara?"

Gaara was nowhere to be found. She ran into the kitchen and looked around. She race around the kitchen table and flipped the cover up, scanning under the table. No one. She stood up and looked around again. Sakura's heart stopped.

A note.

She reached for it slowly and hesitated for a brief moment but did pick it up.

_Sakura,_

_Since I have to work on your day off, I planned something for when I get off. Meet me at work at five. I've got a surpise for ya._

_Gaara_

Sakura's heart relaxed and she leaned against the counter. Thank God! It wasn't the note she thought it was. She sat the note back onto the table and sat down in the seat. She tapped the table with her fingers.

"The day off...what am I suppose to do?" she whispered. "I'll go in and see Ino!"

Sakura got up and skipped to the door. She ripped her jacket of the hook behind the door and grabbed her keys. She opened the dooor and walked out into the hall. Closed the door, locked it and went out to her sapphire jeep.

* * *

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked when Sakura snuck in the back way. "Isn't it your day off?" 

"It is, Kakashi sir. I just wanted to come in and see Ino. I hope that's okay," Sakura replied.

"Oh, yes. Fine," he stated in his uncaring, cool usual tone. "She's out at register five."

"Thanks, Kakashi!" Sakura ran out through the store and snuck up behind Ino. "Hey, Ino!"

"Ahhh!" Ino screamed and spun around. "God, Sakura! Give me a heart attack, why don't ya."

"Sorry, Ino."

Ino smiled and Sakura sat herself on the counter. Ino gave her that "how childish" stare and Sakura simply stuck her tounge out at her. Ino nudged her and she almost fell off.

"What?" Sakura whined

"Why are you here?" Ino asked. "It's your day off. If you're going to be here at least help."

"You'd have to pay me to work on my day off. Anyways, I - I wanted to see you!"

"No, really?"

"Okay. Gaara said he has something planned for tonight and he has a surprise for me...I'm a little nervous. And i really wanna know what it is, but don't have a clue to what it is!"

"Sakura!"

"What?"

Sakura stared at Ino. She had that look in her eyes again. It scared Sakura...a lot! It was Ino's "I'm so jealous of you! I wish iI could be you!" look. Sakura tried to turn away but Ino's stare kept her.

"You are so lucky!"

"I'm afraid to ask..."

"Sakura, don't tell me you don't know. Okay, focus. I'll spell it out just for you, Sakura. He has something planned for..._tonight _and he has a _suprise..._for you. Think! What else could that mean?!"

"No! Ino, you don't think he - no! Ino, no! Gaara's not like that! He'd never! Mr. Wonderful might be -"

"Hey, Mr. _Wonderful_ isn't even like that, actually!"

"Really?" Sakura paused and thought about what Ino said. "No, Ino. Gaara's not like that. He wouldn't...would he?"

"He's a boy? That's what all boys want. That's the only thing that is on their tiny, pea brained minds! Trust me!"

"But you amy be wrong, right?"

"Sakura, I have my moments. Just promise me you'll be on your guard. Kay?"

"I got to go!"

Sakura jumped down. ino tried to stop her but she was too quick. Sakura and ran out the door, she almost knocked Kakashi and Iruka over. She ran for about a mile and finally stopped. She went down to the bay and sat there with her knees against her chest. She sighed and rest her head on her knees.

_No, Ino. You're wrong. Gaara's not like! He's just not that type of guy, that's why I picked him out of everyone else._

_Gaara's not like those guys that you hang out with...he's different. He respects me as a person and as a girl. He would never do something like the, right? Right! Gaara knows what's right and wrong! He knows me enough to know my boundries!_

Sakura looked at her pink wrist watch and smiled. _Four thirty-seven._ She rubbed her neck. her heart jumped as she felt her ribbon around her neck and smiled. She stood up and wiped of her pants.

"I should have time to shower...and change."

She went back to her apartment and took a quick shower. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a tail with her ribbon. She got out one of her dresses and slipped it on. WOW!

It was a spagetii strap, silver and red cocktail dress that had a slit running up the right leg that went up a bit too high and had a flower cut out on the left side that stretched across her stomach. She slipped her silver heels on and headed out with her red hand bag.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to show," Gaara mocked her tardiness. 

"Sorry, I had to change," Sakura replied.

"I'm gald you did," he stated as his eyes ran up the slit on her leg.

Sakura blushed and hugged him. He was a little shocked at first but then he hugged her, too. He smiled on the inside and he took her by the hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. Sakura was about to lock the doors then decided to allow him to entered and turn the car on, then they drove off.

Gaara pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura. It was a present! It was square-ish and wrapped in blue paper with a red bow on it. Sakura's eyes twinkled and she tore the paper off.

"Gaara!" Sakura squealed. "This is awesome! Thanks so much!"

"I thought you'd like it," Gaara replied.

Sakura held in her hands a picture of her and Gaara from three years ago. It was in a frame of metal that was made by the mechanic himself, Sabaka no Gaara. Sakura smiled and she slipped it into the back seat, just to make sure it stayed safe.

"So, what do you have planned?" Sakura asked brightly.

"It's a surprise," Gaara stated.

"But -"

"I told you, surprise."

Sakura sighed and fell back into the seat, pouting and arms crossed. Gaara smirked and continued to drive. He pulled into the lot of Sakura's apartment building. Without a word he parked, slipped out of the car and walked into the building. Sakura blinked in confussion then went after him. She walked up the stairs and Gaara leaned against the wall next to her door.

She approached the door slowly. She looked up to Gaara who just kept a blank stare in his eyes. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. Before she was able to see anything in the apartment Gaara turned, covered her eyes with one hand and snaked the other around her waiste. Sakura reached for his hand on her face and held it. Gaara chuckled and led her into the threshold, kicking the door closed as they entered.

Gaara stopped and Sakura stumbled but was able to keep balance with Gaara's arm around her. He removed his hands and Sakura's eyes peeked open.

"Welcome home," he softly, but passionately whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes wandered upon the living room. She didn't know what to say. It appeared so romantic and tranquil. Candles were lit on the coffee table and two plates of...ramen. Well at least he tried.

"Gaara...this is -"

"Too much..?" he murmured under his breath.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I love it," she stated. She stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Really? Well, I'm glad," he replied softly. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled her away and led her to the couch. "Enjoy."

They sat on the couch then the floor and finally one on the couch - usually Sakura- and the other on the floor. Sakura talked on and on about how she did this and did that and Gaara pretended to listen and nodded. At one point she stopped talking and he continued nodding, so she flicked his ear.

Gaara then decided it was time to wrestle and he pinned Sakura on the floor in front of the television. Sakura giggled and tried to kick herself free but Gaara was sitting on top of her and hand a pretty good hold on her, too.

"Gaara, get off!" Sakura squealed. "Really!"

Gaara rolled over and lay on the floor chuckling. Sakura stood up and walked to her room. Gaara watched her walk away and gave her a minute. He then jumped up and followed her.

Sakura stood by the window, just staring out. Gaara walked in and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura didn't budge. She just kept a dead stare out the window.

"Sakura, what's wrong..?" Gaara asked.

Sakura didn't reply. Gaara patted her on the head. She gripped his wrist, Gaara stared at her eyes in the window's reflection. There was something different about them. He knew it was something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sakura removed his hand from her head. She sighed and whirled around, releasing herself from Gaara's hold. She leaned on the window pane and gently closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sakura..."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Sakura replied softly.

Gaara looked down at her. He knew something was wrong. But what? Perhaps it was something that Ino girl did or told her? He put a hand on her shoulder but she just flicked it off like she hand just did with his hand before. Gaara's heart shattered and he began to get frustated. His eyes filled with anger. Why was she being so stubburn? And after all he had done!

Sakura fought back the threatening tears. She wanted to talk about it but her heart and her head told her not to. Her heart said it would be right but it may anger him and her head said it would most likely push him into it, so she was scared. For herself and for Gaara. Sakura choked as she held onto the tears.

Gaara's eyes scanned her. Her dress wrinkled on her body as it curved at her hips. His eyes filled with rage for being declined and - well, he didn't know what else but he knew there was another mixture of emotions that resided within his core.

Sakura stood up and headed for the doorway. Gaara didn't know what came over him. He lunged at Sakura and grabbed her arm. Her eyes went wide as she felt his grip tighten and bring forth blood and she lost her footing, which meant Gaara had control. He threw her across the room and she landed, sprawled out upon the bed. She stared up into Gaara's raging eyes as he hovered over her on his hands and knees.

He breathed heavily, just staring into her eyes, which made a path straight into her head, her heart and her core. They, both, were locked on each other's eyes. Sakura felt scared, but it really wasn't fear at all. So, what was it?

Sakura's heart raced, pounding in her throat. What was going on? Gaara held her wrist tightly and pinned her against the bed. He had that strange look in his eyes that she didn't recognize and that scared her even more. Gaara leaned down toward her face and his warm, threatening breath rolled across her pale face.

Sakura's heart froze as he rested his head beside her ear. What was going on between them, just now? Would this be the end or just the beginning of something scary? Or the beginning of something magical and lovely?

Sakura's heart slowed down but her breath was still showing signs of fear. Her eyes welled up with tears as she waited for Gaara to do whatever he was planning. His breathed finally slowed down then he whispered in her ear, "I love you..."

* * *

**PoD- Wow! My heart was beating so fast and my stomach was full of butterflies at the ending. Wow! Who agrees?!**


	4. Worlds Crumbling

**Mechaincal Hearts**

**PoD- "Fun! Fun! Fun! Tragidy falls over Ino and Sakura and Mr. Wonderful's identity is revealed!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Oooooo! Scary!"**

**Disclaimer- I no own naruto**

Chapter Four: Worlds Crumbling

Sakura woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears. She refused to get up but her eyes didn't agree. She peered out onto her ceiling and yawned softly. She was about to roll over and turned the insanely loud and annoying ringing of her clock off, when it suddenly stopped. At that very moment she realized Gaara never went home last night.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished that she wasn't there. Somewhere else. Somewhere where Gaara wasn't. She shivered as she felt a warm hand land on her fridged shoulder and rub her arm.

"Get up Sakura," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a peck on the cheek and slid from the bed.

She didn't dare lean up and look at him because she knew he wasn't desent. She lay still under the sheets and barely breathed. Her heart raced and jumped into her throat again. She heard him leave the room and that's when she jumped up. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped on a clean work polo. She had just pulled the shirt over her head and down over her stomach when Gaara entered soundlessly.

He snaked an arm around her waiste from behind and when she turned around to push him off, she was met with a gentle kiss on the lips. He smirked and released her. She stood there blinking slowly as he rounded the corner into the hall.

"I'll be in the car, hon," he called.

_Hon...? Oh, no! Ino was right!_

Sakura stood there in the silence for a moment going over everything in her head. What had happened last night? Everything was so blurry. She realized it and then a thought appeared in her head.

She put a hand to her stomach and her eyes widened. She shook her head and walked out. She exited the apartment and locked the door. She walked out and Gaara was waiting in his car. She got in quietly and shut the door softly.

Gaara pulled out of his parking spot from the night before and drove into the street. Sakura remained quiet the whole and Gaara didn't start anything. When he pulled into the lot of the Supermarket Sakura tried to escape the silence but Gaara grabbed her arm. She turned and he kissed he on the lips.

"Sorry 'bout last night," Gaara whispered.

"Don't be," she replied and kissed his cheek and left.

Sakura ran in through the back door and found herself face to face with Ino. Sakura tried to smile and get past but Ino kept her. Ino stood against the door and stared at Sakura, just waiting.

"What?" Sakura finally asked.

"Well," Ino paused, "Was I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sakura," Ino whined.

"Okay, okay, okay! You are so annoying!"

"So, spill your guts! I want to know everything!"

"Well -"

"Yo, girls, let's go. We've got customers waiting," Kakashi stated as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Kakashi sir," both said and scurried out the door.

Sakura was handling register five today and Ino had register six. Sakura glanced over to her ever now and then just to see if Ino was trying to lock eyes with her and dig the secret out, but not once did she move. Finally, on their break Sakura started with her tale of confussion.

"So, he took me back to my place and he had a little fancy dinner waiting," she explained as she took another bite out of her sandwhich.

"And..?" Ino asked waving her hand in the air.

"Well - Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait..?" Ino questioned as she froze.

"What happened to your ring?"

"Oh...he cut the line. He said there was someone else he was after. No big! So your story, go on!"

"Ino, I'm so sorry."

Sakura hugged Ino. Try as she might, Ino just couldn't keep back her tears. Ino sobbed quietly into Sakura's shoulder and Sakura smoothed her hair.

"It's okay. It'll be alright, Ino."

"...Yea...thanks, Sakura."

Ino sat up and wipped her tears away. Sakura stared into her eyes and then went cross-eyed and Ino bursted into laughter. Sakura soon joined her and they were in tears. Ino stood up and walked back to the store and she left Sakura in the lounge.

Sakura sghed and rubbed her stomach. She smiled and shook her head. She stood up and walked out the back way. Her shift was over and now she was going to see Gaara. Or maybe she'd just go home.

Sakura carried her bag over one shoulder and walked back to her apartment. It was a wreck from the night before. They hadn't cleaned up after diiner and the table had been turned upside down when they were wrestling. She threw th back into the closet and pulled back her hair. She rolled up her sleeves and set to work in the kitchen.

It wasn't that bad. A few messes here and there and a small pile of dishes in the sink. It only took her about an hour or so. She wiped her face off and moved to the living room.

She picked all the dishes up and carried them into the kitchen. She piled them into the dishwasher. She jumped as the phone rang in her ear and a glass hit the ground. She leaped over the shattered glass and picked up the phone.

"Ello?" she stated as she held it against her face.

_"Hey, babe,"_ a voice answered.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked.

_"Not quite,"_ he replied.

Sakura froze for a second. "Wh...Who is this?"

_"Hey, how about we hang out down at the club?"_

"Foget it, freak!"

She slammed the phone down on the resiver and backed up. She leaned against the counter and sighed. the phone rang again and for a moment she let it continue ringing.

"Listen, I -"

_"Sakura?"_ Gaara asked. _"Are you okay?"_

"Oh, Gaara! Thank God! I thought it was going to be someone else," she stated hesitly.

_"Someone...else?"_

"yeah. Some freak called and was acting as though he was my boyfriend and was...like suducing me. It was weird," she replied quietly.

_"Are you okay? You're alright?"_ he asked sympatheticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Hey, listen, I've got to finish cleaning up here. So, I'll talk to you later."

_"Wait! I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. Well?"_

"Sure."

_"See ya' soon. Love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

She hung the phone up and smiled. then a thought crossed her mind. She shook it off and picked the glass of the ground. She threw it into the sink and walked down to her room.

* * *

"Hey, hon. you ready?" Gaara asked. 

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura replied.

She wore a black skirt that rested around her knees and a red tube top. She had on a pair of black ankle boot and her hair was down, which meant her ribbon was around her neck.

They went outside and settled down in the car. He pulled out and headed down to the local bar. Sakura was shaking the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking about that freaky phone call she had gotten earlier.

Gaara stopped the car and Sakura slowly slid out. Gaara helped her onto he curb and they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Sakura stopped and turned around. She witnessed Mr. Wonderful emerge from the shadows of an alley they had passed. Gaara turned around and stepped in front of Sakura. Mr. Wonderful smirked and winked at Sakura. She jumped and squeezed Gaara's hand.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing from you, really. I just want my Sakura. I tried making her jealous by using that Ino-girl, but it didn't work as well as I wanted," Sasuke replied.

"You were using her! You bastard! She loved you!" Sakura shouted.

"So, I never wanted her. I've always wanted you," he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small trinket. He threw it in front of the two...it was Ino's ring!

"You bastard!" Sakura shouted again.

"Sakura, please, be quiet," Gaara whispered. Sakura nodded and hid her face behind Gaara and still clung to his arm. "Listen, Uchiha. Sakura isn't mine but -"

"Good, then give her to me," Sasuke replied lustfully.

"But she is _my_ girlfriend," Gaara finished.

"Well, I guess that means I've got to get rid of you," Sasuke stated slyly.

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled out a gun and it went off. Gaara fell backwards on her with a great force. She hit her knees and the tears swelled in her eyes. Sasuke smirked and dropped the gun. He turned and walked back into the alley.

The warm blood trinkled down onto her knees and onto the pavement. She weeped and Gaara stared up at her. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello. Please, I need help! My boyfrined's just been shot!" Sakura sobbed as the secretary answered.

"Al...Alright, honey. J...J...Just stay c...ca...calm. We're s...sending someone over now," a girl replied.

Sakura dropped the phone and looked down at Gaara. He kept pressure on his left side where Sasuke had shot him. Sakura embraced him and started to cry even more.

"Please, Gaara! It's going to be alright!"

"Sakura, it's o...okay. I'm fine," Gaara whispered.

Sakura smiled and leaned up. She pushed the hair from his eyes and he smiled in return. She could hear the seirnns now. She looked up from Gaara and she could see the lights of the amblulence. She turned back to Gaara and smiled.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered.

"I know," Gaara returned. he leaned up and kissed her lightly as the cops and the amblulences pulled around the corner.


	5. Sakura's Opening Up

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- "OMG! Majorly awesome! Sakura has a secret...and who thought I was gonna kill Gaara? You should know me better. he's not going to die you crazies! Geez! You guys don't even know me anymore."**

**Senior Gaara- "Awesome chaapie!"**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownz!**

Sakura sat in the waiting room quietly. Her head was hung and stared blankly at the ground. Her hands were trembling and she couldn't stop her body from shaking. The room was too white and too silent. Like death. the awkward silence was broken at some moments by coughs, sneezes, cries and the sound of footsteps.

She galnced about and saw nothing of Gaara nor his doctors. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wiped her hands across her face as if to wipe the thought of Gaara's death nearing away.

"Sakura," a voice came to her. She glanced up and stared and hinata. Hinata tried to smile, but failed. "H...How is he?"

"Oh, I don't know. How did you -"

"When y...you called, I was on d...duty," Hinata replied.

"Oh. thank you, Hinata. If I hadn't gotten hold of someone...I don't know. Thank you. Thank you so much," Sakura replied graciously.

"Excuse me," a voice interupted them. Sakura turned and stared at Tsunade. "Uh, Sakura, about Gaara -"

"No! Shut the fuck up! I want to see her now!" a voice shouted; Gaara.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered under her breath.

Without consent she darted down the hall. She followed the echoing voice of her injured love. She closed in on his room and slowed down to a steady pace. She walked into the doorway and looked in. She was half hidden as the door was only cracked.

"Hey, baby," she whispered.

He turned and smiled. he flashed back to the nurse that stood beside his bed. "Excuse you! Private talk," he growled.

Sakura laughed and the nurse rushed out. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. Gaara sat up and smirked. As Sakura sat down he grabbed her hand.

"Are you -"

"I'm fine," he replied, then he kissed her.

She smiled and kissed his knuckles. She stared at him for a moment then started laughing. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She pulled her head away and smoothed her hair out.

"So, you're good, then?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, speaking of good things...well," Sakura began. She pushed her bangs behind her ear and looked away from him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Gaara asked. He took her chin and made her look at him. He stared into her eyes, trying to drag the secret from her core. "Sakura...?"

"I'm...you...we're going to have -"

The door opened and Tsunade stepped in. She looked down at Sakura then turned to Gaara. She walked in and walked to the other side of Gaara. She grabbed his clothes from the stool and sat them on the bed beside him.

"You're able to go home, now," she stated.

Neither said a thing as she left. Sakura stood up to leave and gaara grabbed her wrist. She turned and met his eyes. She smiled and tried to leave again but he didn't let go.

"Sakura, what's up?" he asked.

"Later."

She exited and shut the door. She slowly made her way back to the waiting room when a girl at the desk caught her eyes.

"What do you mean there's no Haruno Sakura here!" she shouted.

"Exactly what I said. No one by that name is in the hospital," a scared nurse replied.

"I...Ino?" Sakura murmured.

She turned up and met eyes with Sakura. She stood straight and just stared. She turned and slowly paced over to Sakura. She stopped in front of her and just stood there for a moment, just looking at the floor.

"S...Sasukra, I'm sorry," Ino whispered.

"For what -"

Ino hugged her without warning and began to cry. Sakura returned the hug and smiled. Ino's tears began to fall onto her shoulder and collect, causing her jacket(Gaara's jacket) to get soaked. they just stood there for a while until Ino released herself.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. You could've been hurt and Gaara...is he...he alright?"

"Yes. He's fine."

"Good. I knew Sasuke was a dick, but he went too far this time. So, when can Gaara go home."

"He's getting ready now. Oh, yeah. Here."

Sakura held out her hand and Ino met it. She dropped the ring into the blonde's hand. Ino shuddered then smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura. Well, I think I should go."

"Go? Why?"

"Because here comes Gaara. See ya!"

Ino ran off and disappeared down the stairs. Sakura stood there and smiled, then Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around. He started laughing and so did she. He sat her down and smiled. She returned it then kissed him. She took his hand and led him out.

"Let's go home," she stated. and he nodded.

* * *

She helped Gaara into the kitchen of her apartment, where he leaned against the counter. She opened the refridgerator door and bent down. She searched the remains of some past dinners. She glance up to Gaara. Where'd he go? 

"G...Gaara?" she called to him.

He came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She turned around and their eyes locked. He kicked the door close and smirked. he picked her up and sat her on the counter. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. they sat there for awhile, just kissing and thanking the heavens that neither one had been fatally injured in the encounter with Sasuke.

Sakura finally decided that was enough and hopped down from the counter. Gaara just sighed, something was up again. At that moment he remembered that Sakura had tried to tell him something. She was trying to leave so he grabbed her arm. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. At first she was terrified, but when she saw that smile she had to smile, too.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked.

"Eh, wh...what do you been?" she asked, trying to hide the fact she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"When we were back at the hospital, you were trying to tell me something, but that stupid Tsunade interupted us. So, what was it?" he asked.

"Uh, promise you won't freak?" she asked.

"What? Why, Sakura?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!" she squealed.

"O...Okay. Promise. So, what is it?" he asked calmly.

"I...I'm, wait no -"

"Sakura?" he growled.

_Okay, deep breath and spit it out!_

"I'm pregnant!"

"Wha...what?" he shouted.

He shot backwards and threw a plate across the room. It hit the wall and crashed to the floor it tiny peices. Sakura shuddered and ran over to him and took his hands.

"gaara, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice shook and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Ho...How did this happen? I...I mean?"

"Gaara, Gaara. Listen to me. It's my, yours...our baby! Our son! Our child!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

**PoD- "Squeel! XD"**


	6. Baby Congradulations

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- "I am so sorry! So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry for the indredibly long wait. I just forgot I had this story still running until I just recently got a reveiw on the fifth chapter so I started with the sixth right away. So sorry. Please enjoy -bow-"**

**Senior Gaara- "Wheeeeee! Cookie?"**

**Disclaimer- "No deh owniez."**

Chapter Six: Baby Congradulations

"O-Our..?" stammered Gaara.

Sakura nodded happily. "Uh-huh!"

"And are you sure it's a boy? Because don't get me all excited if it's not," he replied.

"Uh, well, you see. I'm not exactly sure. All I do know is that I am pregnant and that it's your baby. Isn't that all that matters?" she answered.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the wall. He shook his head as he sighed and rubbed his temples. Sakura took his hand and leaned against him. She rested her head against his chest, she smiled and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He smoothed out her hair as they stood there and he began to smile.

"Congrats," whispered Gaara softly.

"Huh?" She looked up and met his happy face.

"Congradulations; congrats to you, to me and to our unborn child," he replied softly as he hugged her and pulled her closer to him.

He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever. He was going to hold onto her until the day he died...and even longer. She burried her face into his warm chest and smiled softly. She somehow knew this was going to have a happy...a perfect ending.

There was a knock at the door of the apartment and Gaara swiftly went to answer it. he swung opened the door and stared out. No one was there but a bundle of flowers. he lookedinto the hall and still saw no one. Sakura came to him and picked up the flowers. She took the card and read it aloud:

"To you both; congradulations on the new arrival soon to come."

"Who's it from?" asked Gaara.

"I...I don't know. There's no name, but I think I have an idea," Sakura replied.

"Really, who?" asked Gaara.

"It's not important."

* * *

"Uh, yes. Is this Hinata...It's Sakura. I'm sorry it's so late, but I just wanted to call and say thank you...Well, yes actually. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Thank you again for the flowers, they're wonderful...That's so sweet. Well, I should be going, too...Oh, before you go, I have something to ask...Maybe late this week you, Ino and I can catch up for lunch, how does that sound...Alright...Great! Bye."

* * *

"Saaaakuraaaaaaaaaaa!" 

"Go away..."

There was a silence and Sakura smiled to herself beneath her pillow then frowned realizing it was onlt about seven in the morning.

"S-Saaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura growled in her head in response to the second disturbance. "Saaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Whaaat? Can't you see I'm sleeping, Gaara!"

"Waaaaake uuuuup!"

"No!"

"Yessssssss! Waaaaaaaake uuup!"

"Fine!"

Sakura sat up quickly and froze. Gaara sat at the end of the bed with a tray of breakfast with all the fixings: french toast, eggs, toast, bacon, milk, grape juice, a banana and a vase of roses. She folded her feet under her and crossed the bed.

"Wh-What is this for?" whispered Sakura.

"Just to show my appreciation for you."

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight," he replied.

"Fine. Now, let me eat in peace," she murmured.

"Okay, I have to work early today anyways. I'll pick you up at seven," Gaara stated.

He quickly left - sooner he gets there, the sooner he can get off. Sakura smiled to herself and took a bite of her toast. She chuckled thinking about Gaara's change in additude. But it quickly faded when she thought, "How long will it really last." She sighed. "I guess we'll find out."

She stood up and realizing she was late for work, grabbed her clothes and ran out the door.

* * *

Sakura ran into the back locker and pulled off her clothes. She pulled up her hair and the door swung open. 

"Sakura..?"

"Kakashi! I'm changing!!!" she screamed. Kakashi remained for a moment and Sakura tried to cover herself. "Kakashi, go away!"

She threw a shoe at his face and he closed the door and left. She sighed and put her jeans on. She slid her skirt on and ranout to her line. She smiled at Ino and began to ring up a woman. She got through with prbably ten people by the time it was her and Ino's break. It was a slow day.

She and Ino turned off their lights and put up a chain in their lines so no one came. They snuck to the back after clocking out and Sakura sighed. Ino pulled out a cigarette. Sakura glanced up at her as she lit it and leaned against the door.

"Ino, since when do you smoke?" Sakura asked.

"Since when were you pregnant?" Ino replied.

"Eh?" Sakura stared up at Ino's crooked smile. "Hinata told you, didn't she?"

"She's almost told everyone, Sakura. I think that loser is the only one left," ino stated.

"You mean Naruto?"

"No. I mean Sasuke." Ino sucked on her cigarette then exhauled the smoke. "And I've been smoking for a couple of months. Sasuke got me into it. Whenever he'd get pissed he'd smoke. I just kinda fell into the habbit I guess." She sighed. "So, got any names picked out yet?"

"Not really. We're not even sure if it's a boy or girl."

"If it's a girl, go with Hana."

"Hana?"

"Yeah, means flower, so she'd match you."

"What about Gaara?"

"Eh, he's a guy. He won't care."

Sakura started laughing as she stood up. She hugged Ino suddenly and then headed back inside. She opened up her cash register and began with her work.

Seven came round quickly and Gaara came in as promised. He walked up behind Sakura and smiled at ino. She returned it and laughed softly. Sakura looked up at her in confusion.

"Ino, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You're so blind," Ino replied.

"Huh? Why do you -"

"Hey. Ready to go?" Gaara asked wrapping his arms around Sakura's so her arms were pinned to her side. She turned her head half way and Gaara kissed her gently. Ino giggled and Sakura smiled. Gaara smiled and released her but held one hand.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm ready. Bye Ino," Sakura stated.

"Bye Sakura. have fun. And Gaara don't keep her out too late!"

* * *

**PoD- "Kawaii! Love my GaarSaku!"**


	7. Psycho

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- "Okay! Let's go! Give me two more reviews guys. I need two more!"**

**Senoir Gaara- "Review! Two! Now!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Psycho

_What is he up to? _Sakura thought as she climped into Gaara's convertable.

He walked over to the other side and Sakura locked the door. Gaara chuckled and jumped the door. He sat down and stole the keys from Sakura's hand and geared up the car. He turned around so he could back up and he cursed under his breath.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Just put your window up, quick," he replied pushing a bottun and sending the top of the convertable up to its original place, over them.

As it rose up he rolled up his window. As I did looked backwards but he grabbed the side of my head and made me face forward. I stared at him as he turned with his window up and a dark shadow crossing his face as the roof clicked and locked into place.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Gaara answered looking into his mirror and his eyes going wide.

She reached over and touched his shoulder. He turned and they locked eyes. She stared at him, trying to decode his face and figure out what the problem was when she saw it in front of his window. She released Gaara and jumped back against her door. She pressed the lock bottun and Gaara's locked too. Gaara turned when he noticed how fearful she was and glared at the man on the outside.

"When were you going to tell me Sakura?" he shouted loud enough to penetrait the car.

She was too frightened to say anything and when he slammed his fist down on the window she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh no. You're mine!" he shouted.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Gaara growled. He reached to the door handle but Sakura grabbed his arm shaking her head.

"Don't go out there, please. Sasuke's insane and I can't lose you again. We can't risk losing you," she whispered so Sasuke could only watch her lips move. Gaara nodded and put the car in reverse.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke bellowed slamming his fist on the window again.

"See ya later bastard," Gaara chuckled as he slammed down on the petal and flew out of the parking lot.

Sakura rolled down her window and looked back. She was laughing and then she shreiked. She slid back into the car and rolled her window up panting.

"Huh? What?" Gaara asked.

"He has a motercycle," Sakura replied.

"So? What about it?"

"He's following us."

"Shit!" Gaara turned the wheel suddenly and Sakura fell into the door. "We're making a stop at the mechanics."

"Huh? Why? What good is that going to do?" Sakura shouted as she clipped her seatbelt. "They're mechanics not the police. What are they going to do?"

"Here." Gaara tossed her his cell phone. "Tell Baki we're coming in, then call the police and tell them what's going on."

Sakura nodded and dialed the mechanics were Gaara worked. The phone rang and rang and rang, no answer. She tried again and again until there was finally an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Baki!"

_"Yes? Who's this?"_

"It's Sakura, Gaara's girlfriend!"

_"Oh, Sakura. What can I do you for?"_

Sakura glanced at Gaara. "We're - Gaara and I - are stopping by."

_"What for?"_

"I'm not completely sure myself."

Gaara held out his hand and Sakura gave him the phone. "Yo Baki. It's Gaara. Listen, here's the deal. This psycho Sasuke is chasing us on his motercycle because he's obsessed with Sakura and we need to lose him. Think ya can help?"

_"No doubt, just hurry."_

"Right."

Gaara tosssed the phone back to Sakura and she dialed the police. She explained the situation and told them to go to the mechanics owned by Baki. She hung up the phone and slid down into her seat. Gaara chuckled and rubbed her knee.

"This is actually a lot better than what I had planned."

"What did you have planned?"

"I'm not telling. I'll just use it for another time."

Sakura sighed and looked over her shoulder and out the window. Where was Sasuke? He was gone? She tugged on Gaara'a sleeve and stared out the window.

"G-Gaara, he's gone."

"Huh? Shit!"

Sasuke pulled out of a street and headed straight for their car. Sakura ducked into Gaara's shoulder and hung onto his shirt. Gaara gripped the wheel and looked to his left. As Sasuke got closer he twised the wheeel to the left and rolled down into the lot for the mechanics. He jumped from the car and pulled Sakura out by her wrist.

"Gaara, slow down!" Sakura screamed tripping over her feet.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" he shouted. He ran in through the back and slammed the door shut when Sakura ran inside and leaned against a car. "Baki! Baki where are you?"

"Right here, boy. Locked the door?" Baki asked.

"But it won't keep him for long," Gaara replied.

"She alright?" Baki asked.

Gaara looked over at her and nodded. "She will be."

Sakura stood up and walked over to Gaara. She smiled weakly at Baki and grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara looked down at her as she wound her fingers with his and wrapped her other hand on his arm. He sighed and turned to Baki.

"Do you think we could get something to drink?" he asked.

Baki nodded and walked off. Gaara walked Sakura over to a chair and sat her down her knelt down in front of her and held her shoulders. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something," he stated.

"Hmn? What is it?" she asked softly.

"Will you -"

There was a pounding on the back door as Sasuke's voice boomed outside. "Gaara! Unlock this god damn door!"


	8. Phone Call

**Mechanical Hearts**

**PoD- "HI! Yes, I'm holding _Mechanical Hearts_'s nextchapter hostage. I want between 40 and 45 reviews before posting the next. And I'll probably only be posting one or two chapters per months for the next nine months, that way I don't write too much and I don't magically skip over Sakura's pregnacy completely."**

**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Phone Calls

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura and she burried her head in his chest as the door flew off its hinges and flew to the floor. Gaara pulled up his head slightly and the malevoulent laughter of Sasuke echoed through the building. Sakura pulled her head up and stared at Sasuke as he walked toward them.

Gaara stood up and Sasuke stopped as though Gaara seemed intimidating, and he did. Sakura slowly rose to her feet behind Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly at her side. Sakura got as close to Gaara as she could and hid herself so only her eyes showed and stared at Sasuke.

"Boy, I'd get out of my way," Baki stated at Gaara.

Gaara turned and stared into the barrel of a shotgun. He slowly, still holding Sakura's hand, moved out of the way so the gun was pointed at Sasuke's chest. Gaara with held a chuckle as Sasuke's face went a little pale.

"Now, you better be getting out," Baki stated toward Sasuke this time.

"I will, I just want you girl -"

"She isn't your girl! She's Gaara's, he works for me and she's always her. She stays, you go!"

Sasuke glared at Baki. He obviously did not want to leace without Sakura. He was going to run forward but through the door the police came. Sasuke was about to run when Anko pushed him to the ground and pushed her knee into his back.

"You're under arrest for attepted murder and stalking," Anko stated clearly. "You say something, bastard, and I knock you out cold."

A few other police officers came in and within a few minutes Sasuke was gone. Baki returned his unloaded shotgun to its show case and returned to work. Sakura started crying because she had been so scared and Gaara held her for a few minutes.

"Sakura, are you okay now?" She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now," Gaara knelt down and looked Sakura in the eye, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

"What!?" Ino shouted. "He was asked you to marry him!? What did you say?" 

Sakura held out her hand and a diamond shone in the light in the lounge. "I said 'yes', of course," Sakura replied.

"Sakura, yay!"

Ino hugged her and they both sat down. Sakura showed her some dresses that she'd been looking at and Ino gave her opinion. That was the one good thing about rushing to work and being there an hour in a half early. Ino stared at the ring on Sakura's finger and her eyes became teary.

"So I like this one, but the bodice is to...Ino?" Sakura stopped looking at the dress and looked at Ino. "Ino, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Ino lied.

"No you're nor.You're hurting, why?"

"Jealousy and memories. You've got a guy who isn't using you. Whose love is true and really, truelly wants to marry you and not your best friend."

"Oh, Ino. I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten -"

"No, it's fine. Now, I think this one will look best on you," Ino smiled pointing at a dress in the stack.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She checked the time and gathered her pictures. She stood up and placed them into her bag. She smiled at Ino and they both walked out to start a very long day of work.

* * *

Gaara was working late, so Sakura was on her own. She sighed and waved to Ino as she left the parking lot. She waited until ino was gone and out of sight when she began to run down the street. She wanted home, and fast. 

She suddenly stopped and touched her stomach. She remembered she had to be more careful, she now had something inside her to worry about. Her life...no, their life was dependant on her.

She sighed happily and continued on her way home at a slow pace. She didn't really have anything to worry about now. She looked down at her hand and admired the ring on her finger. A smile filed across her lips as her eyes darted over the ring.

She looked up at the setting sun then continued to walk. She really didn't have anything to worry about now that Sasuke was in jail. He wouldn't bother her for a very long time.

Sakura jumped as her phone rang in her pocket and she fumbled to pick it up. She held it up to her ear as she answered.

"Hello? Sakura speaking." Her normal response.

"Hello, Sakura." That voice was too famillar to her. "I got one phone call. Wanna come be my bail?"

"Leave me the hell alone, Sasuke!"

"Please, I need you to bust me out, then I'll reward yo-"

"No! Stop calling me! Stop thinking I'm in love with you! Stop trying to ruin my life! And stop trying to have sex with me!"

Sakura was screaming into her phone and those who passed by with rolled down windows or crossing the street stared at her. She blushed, of course they didn't know the whole story and would be confused. She hung up and dialed her phone company. She explained the situation and blocked Sasuke from ever calling her phone, her cell, Gaara's phone, his cell, and Ino's home and cell.

She sighed as she entered the house as the phone was on its last ring. She ran to it quickly and snatched it.

"Hello? Sakura speaking."

"Uh...h-hi Sakura, it's Hinata."

"Oh, hi Hinata. What up?"

"I wanted to ask, tomorrow's my day off, and I was hoping you and Ino might be off as well and might want to have lunch?"

"That sounds awesome! I'll call Ino and get back to you, 'kay?"

"Y-Yes, that would be great, Sakura."

Sakura hung up and dialed Ino's home phone. No answer. She sighed as she dialed her cell number.

"Ciao, Ino speaking."

"Ino, this is Sakura." Ino let out a little squeal in acknowledgement. "Hinata wants to have lunch with us tomorrow. Up for it?"

"Hinata?" Ino paused. "Sure! Sounds fun!"

"'Kay...uhm meet up at the pizza place at noon."

Sakura hung up and called Hinata back. "We're meeting up at the pizza place on third at noon, 'kay?"

Hinata agreed and left because Tsunade needed her in the hospital quarterrs. Sakura smiled as she put the phone down and walked to the couch. She turned the television on and eventually found something to watch while she waited for Gaara.


End file.
